User blog:Ryukou/Episode 18 review, When the skies cried and Waters parted
I hope this isn't sooo overdue. Episode 18 Review ~ 'Le Translation de Geso' Episode 18: Dio Sivac's Curse (Jio Shibaku no Noroi) WARNING -- Spoilers Abound! This is not a parody translation. Everyone: WOAAAH! Harubaru: The field! He reverted the field back to... Zakuro: YOU'RE up next. Tatsuma: Raichi was able to nail on this guy. Harubaru: Yeah then I'll go for it and beat this guy too! Master Jyou: Harubaru! Harubaru: Don't try to stop me Master Jyou! Master Jyou: Very well then, if you fail, you will have to do the Stiff Cactus! Harubaru: Eck! (Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon) Tatsuma: Rise Dragaon Stand!! Zakuro: A Self-evolving Bakugan, huh? What a futile evolution. Harubaru: What?! (Zakuro shoots Dio Sivac) Zakuro: Evil Deity Savac Descend! Harubaru: Ah! Everyone: WOAH! (Savac sinks into Rise Dragaon) Raichi: Harubaru... Zakuro: Hmph. Master Jyou: It sank... Sho: What now, Harubaru? Harubaru: Why does this feel so different... Harubaru: I'm counting on you, Dragaon! (Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon, fails to stand) Tatsuma: Dragaon is on the loose! Raichi: I got it. This is the effect of that Savac when it sank in Dragaon. Zakuro: That's right. Harubaru: What do you mean? Zakuro: Your Dragaon is slowly being dragged into the darkness...that is Sivac's curse. (Zakuro shoots and stands Dio Sivac) Harubaru: I should aim for Critical K.O. Sho: Try shooting straight forward. Harubaru: Got it. (Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon, it escalates sidewards) Harubaru: WHAT?! (Zakuro shoots Bone Skuls, Double Stands) Sho: The enemy's got another Gate Card. Zakuro: Last One. Master Jyou: To overcome the darkness...how would you do it, Harubaru? Sho: Harubaru... Koh: But your Bakugan can't... Harubaru: No. Beating Dio Sivac may be impossible but I can't give up on Dragaon. Which is why I just have to believe in Dragaon. Raichi: Huh?! That pose is... (Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon) Tatsuma: What a powerful shoot! Zakuro: You show off. Koh: What are you doing?! It's the enemy's Last one and your shot was futile! (Zakuro shoots and stands Dio Sivac) Sho: You gonna try Critical K.O. on Dio Sivac? Koh: Then on the next turn, the enemy will Double Stand again. Raichi: Harubaru. Harubaru: BakuTech Tenjyou Ryuukenshi! <-- 0___0? (Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon, dispels Savac) Tatsuma: Savac got off! Raichi: Now's your chance! Harubaru: Okay Dragaon ~ GOOOOO!!! Tatsuma: Rise Dragaon Critical K.O.!! Harubaru did it! You beat him! Zakuro: Now that I see all what you got, that's about it. Master Jyou: Wait Zakuro. Why are you singlehandedly searching for Sechs Tavanel? Zakuro: Hmph. About that Tavanel, I just want to narrow out the competition. Harubaru: Huh?! Raichi: That's...! Harubaru: What the... Raichi: That light...He has one too?! Zakuro: All of you really amused me today. Hinode Harubaru. Harubaru: Huh? Zakuro: Our Battle will continue in the Tavanel Cup. So see you there. Harubaru: Challenge accepted. I would definitely not go easy on you! Master Jyou: Now then, you guys. Master Jyou: Now that a challenge is up ahead, intense training is in order. Harubaru: Here...in this wreck? Koh: Big brother, we definitely couldn't lose on this. Raichi: So can't I. Harubaru: Alright then, let's make the most of what we have and enjoy the Tavanel Cup! Tatsuma: Harubaru-sempai! Harubaru: The fight for Tavanel! Next Episode -- Power Battle Gate Cards, Ability Cards ~ OH FINALLY! 'Le Commentary de geso' *TATSUMA what the...why are you acting as the Announcer just because Mr. Seiyuu Joke's mouth is sealed tight in an epic Sephiroth-esque manner! *In real life, Savac CAN'T fit on Rise Dragaon but HE can sneak INSIDE Merlix and other Dice Throwers. Unlucky guys. :P *I tried Zakuro's shooting technique IRL with a Zeon Hylash OWWWWW GAWD my pinky finger is sore after less than a dozen times. I'll get back to using Raichi's style. -_-; *I pity Rise Dragaon in the -insert Cardfight! Vanguard reference- FINAAAL TUUURN!. Draggy turned into a Pachinko. XD *'To Rhivana ~' Actually by the ones in total denial, I meant CoroCoro and everyone involved in the BakuTech series including the Mangaka Shingo Uki (Twitter name XD) himself. The clues point to it as the grand possibility and yet they kept on throwing red herrings to mislead those with the hypothesis (such as us) with regards to the "Da Raichi Code" Crying Skies The skies are going EMO in the Philippines as if the heavens are crying for Zakuro knows who. Therefore, Nintendocan, please record BakuTech Episode 19: Power Battle because I may not be able to watch it due to really poor internet connection. :( Parting Waters Our area is not flooded. :) ^ (Impossible to happen) AND enough Weather report already. Here's something back on topic: Long time no Blogview ~ here's what to come! :D http://img844.imageshack.us/img844/368/gifginryuismine.jpg ...now to hunt for dat blasted Unicorn. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 12:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews